Dahlia
Dahlia Le Verrier (ダリア・ルヴェリエ) is a human girl and the deuteragonist of Phantasmagnolia. Dahila is one of Pyo's oldest characters, being made in 2011, along with Aster. She is often drawn with the latter, as they are best friends. She is an aspiring mechanic, and an extremely talented technician, as well as the child of a rich family. Appearance Dahlia wears a blue seifuku with a shirt collar around the neck, and a yellow tie, along with white stripes around the ends of the collar and dress. She wears a cyan jacket that is the length of the seifuku. Her leggings are white. Her shoes are cyan with circular yellow buttons, and blue soles, straps across the middle, and extra-puffy socks being apart of the shoe. She wears a white bow on the top of her head. Her skin is tanned, and her eyes green. Her hair is dark blue and puffy, going to her shoulders. She holds what appears to be a self-made wand, the handle being cyan with yellow buttons and a white stick with a yellow star at the end. In her beta design, Dahlia wore a similar outfit, except for a cyan hat with a golden yellow brim and two white wings in the front. Her hair was a bit different as well, having a puffy bun in the back. In her very first design, she simply wore a seifuku with a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a red skirt and red on the collar, and a yellow bow around the collar. Her hair was noticeably not as puffy, and her eyes were cyan. Another outfit she has been seen in is a light blue long-sleeved sweater, with a white blouse underneath, a brown belt with a golden buckle, and a dark blue skirt with light blue polkadots and white frills underneath. Personality Dahlia is an intelligent and meek individual, having a keen interest in aliens and the unknown. She's seen as caring and patient, shown to listen to Aster's ramblings about aliens without care. Her intelligence is noticeable by her knowledge of crafting trinkets for herself and Aster to use unlike anything on the market. Relationships Dahlia is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Aster Laplace Aster is seen often in illustrations with Dahlia. Dahlia is her best and only friend, her family paying for any property damage Aster caused. It may also be implied that Aster has a crush on Dahlia as seen in some illustrations, but it's unknown if Dahlia feels the same way. Cahaya Though in her relations, Cahaya and Dahlia do not have canon interactions besides being seen in a picture together. It can be guessed the relation is good, however, and they have been created around the same time (2011). Akazel Though in her relations, Akazel and Dahlia do not have canon interactions besides being seen in a picture together. It can be guessed the relation is good, however, and they have been created around the same time (2011). Makemake Seen in an image together, but it is unknown how their relation is. Haumea Dahlia is listed as an affiliate on Haumea's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Trivia * The name Dahlia comes from a flower of the same name. In the Victorian language of flowers, Dahlia denotes elegance and dignity. ** It could also come from the movie "The Blue Dahlia", a 1946 American crime film and film noir. The similarities may just be the name however, with the name and the color scheme (blue). * The surname Le Verrier comes from Urbain Le Verrier, a French astronomer and mathematician who specialized in celestial mechanics. Urbain is known to locate the planet Neptune. It is unknown if this will somehow connect to Dahlia's story. * Dahlia's hobby is mechanics. * Dahlia's favorite drink is mint tea. * Her page on Uchinokomato.me states she is 17 years old, making her one of the few characters with a confirmed specified age. * Dahlia is chronically fatigued, but managing it well, so she often rides a moped everywhere. * Dahlia's family have never been seen in any of Pyo's drawings: her father Antonio, her mother Petunia, as well as Zinnia and Sorrel, her older siblings. Gallery f8f8768084fdec2af633e2785a6b3500.png|Dahlia's old portrait fdd152aaaeacc7222d9234751b830db1.png|Dahlia's 2011 design d841d6aec169881dca59fc053c3c591c.png|Alternate outfit. 0de4fa6cbebdb9b3a78eb53cb7078b21.png 945dd1c6cac78b17965ebf355dd2bedd.png 8321029d908a1032fc6baac1ab963e26.png bcbfe71c8124812a2949d0c3fbfd0bb8.png|Haha gay 0bb0043ba72f486866a8f9782091f77e.png 2fb6c453a5a9e2538ff327c576082f34.png 9871d8e32ee25487f307732cf15ea9f6.png Ca05164a89158c4af88d8263bf83d869.png humans1.png Maverick.png Preview.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/dahlia.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/115516 Category:Characters Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Humans Category:Earthlings